pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 July 2016
01:28 now 01:28 I'm on 01:28 uh no? 01:28 http://prntscr.com/bwdb3g 01:28 @HD 01:29 Not discord 01:29 I can't 01:29 OH 01:29 okay 01:29 Actually I don't think KC will 01:35 FFF, I have a question 'bout your company 01:35 hi 01:35 DJ... 01:35 I made a chat mod thread 01:36 Go oppose 01:36 Meh 01:36 Just couldn't oppose 01:36 You want to oppose 01:36 nor support 01:36 Neutral 01:36 not even neutral 01:36 Absolute oppose 01:36 I don't wanna oppose 01:36 ok 01:36 then dont 01:36 I just wanted NOT to vote 01:37 OK 01:37 um 01:37 you have fff's postname 01:37 I just wanted b="Not to vote 01:37 ok 01:37 I just wanted b="Not" to vote 01:37 I just wanted b="Not" to vote 01:37 ok 01:37 SPAM 01:37 what postname? 01:37 oh wait 01:37 dude 01:37 I was testing something 01:38 its not spam 01:38 also 01:38 fff's postname 01:38 well I though he's still here 01:38 so yeah 01:38 ok 01:38 is 01:38 hmmm 01:39 nvm 01:39 oh you just got 12k edits 01:39 Congrats! 01:40 thanks 01:40 but please don't shout it out 01:40 I'm just doing the chatlogs 01:40 um 01:40 oh yeah 01:40 when i got loads of edits 01:40 but yeah 01:40 thanks 01:40 so 01:41 im almost at 1k 01:41 I've been playing pvzh all day so I haven't edited muc 01:41 *much 04:10 9th song 04:10 oh 04:10 just caught a kabutops at my house 04:10 sigh 04:11 10th is a weird one 04:11 jealous of you people and your big houses 04:11 no. it's not big 04:11 in fact, it's only an apartment 04:11 aaaand the time is 9:11 04:11 WAY TO RUIN THE MOOD, CLOCK 04:15 dj 04:15 just caught a kabutops 04:15 in my apartment 04:15 Cool! 04:15 Hey SM 04:16 SuperMarket 04:16 I have a question 04:16 Superman 04:16 ? 04:16 what was your reaction when you found out that FFF is Ptp? 04:16 04:16 my reaction was 04:16 WAKE ME UP 04:16 I suspected it all along 04:16 WAKE ME UP INSIDE 04:16 CAN'T WAKE UP\ 04:16 Same @HD 04:16 I never "found out" 04:16 WAKE ME UP INSIDE 04:16 SAVE ME 04:17 I expected it 04:17 but he denied it 04:17 anyways 04:17 unfortunately, the cp was only 91 04:17 so what? 04:17 but once i found a cp 302 04:17 oh cool! 04:17 ALSO IN MY APARTMENT 04:18 WHAT!? 04:18 AND IT WAS A TAUROS 04:18 !zj 04:18 AND I WAS LEVEL 5 AT THE TIME 04:19 *Crescendo 04:19 bad timing, FPF 04:19 bad timing 04:20 no it wasn't 04:20 wait 04:20 oh 04:20 the chat lagged 04:21 I like it, FPF, it's just kinda weird 04:21 So many things going on at the same time, yaknow? 04:21 I wasn't very bothered by it 04:21 i think clefairy's are common at my home 04:21 nor weirded out 04:21 i think i caught like 6 of them 04:21 @Scribbs *Clefairy 04:21 plural of Clefairy is Clefairy 04:22 AT LEAST GIVE ME A JIGGLYPUFF 04:23 ... 04:24 don't ask 04:26 Hello 04:27 Oh noes 04:27 Ma Luissah used Hello! 04:27 did i miss something 04:27 Ohai FPF 04:27 haven't seen you for a while 04:28 yeah 04:28 oh yeah forgot to close the vote 04:28 brb 04:29 wait FFF 04:29 I have something to show you 04:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uIgO4LqvU-0 04:30 Yay! They made something awesome! 04:30 @PF 04:30 *FPF 04:30 not FFF lot 04:30 *lot 04:30 **lol 01:57 i have voez 01:57 and o2jamU 01:57 and dynamix 01:57 nice 01:57 and deemo 01:57 but not cytus 01:58 Releasing in January 1 01:58 i.only.have.voez.and.cytus.lol 01:58 and osu! coz it sucks on phone 01:58 i.used.to.have.dynamix.and.deemo.but.then.i.deleted.them 01:58 Hi! 01:58 DJ PM! 01:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fYNH6QzNXKs 01:58 dynamix is bae 01:58 be.back.in.a.while 01:59 brb 01:59 NO! 01:59 bae means poop in danish 01:59 NO! 02:00 >:C 02:00 Sorry partylover 02:00 Also it means bye in icelandic 02:00 and pepearl just went bae 02:01 lol 02:01 baebae 02:02 I need to bae 02:02 Sounds weird 02:03 lol 2016 07 23